


Paradise Island

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 WinterIron Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Isolation, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stranded, Stranded on an Island, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony and Bucky are stranded on an island.It shouldn’t be a problem to wait out their unintended vacation until the team can find them, even if Tony’s ankle is broken. Tony and Bucky work together well, and they're doing just fine.Even if Bucky’s body starts doing something weird.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 WinterIron Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372564
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129
Collections: WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Paradise Island

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit parts of this are going to be awhile coming, so check back in around Ch4 if that's what you're here for ;) 
> 
> First chapter is for Winteriron Bingo square B4: stranded on an island

Tony woke up, his head pounding with the worst hangover he’d had since he’d left college. He hadn’t felt this terrible since he’d graduated from MIT and drank to forget that he’d have to work at his father’s company for the rest of his life. 

Tony only hoped that Rhodey had put out some water for him. 

“JARVIS, turn down the lights,” Tony mumbled. His eyes were closed, but the lights were still too bright. 

His skin was too hot, his mouth too dry. There was a dull, throbbing pain in his legs that Tony was planning to ignore. Maybe if he didn’t think about it the pain would go away. 

“JARVIS can’t do that yet. And if he did I think we’d all die, so.” 

Tony cracked his eyes open, then snapped them shut as the light hit his eyes. He groaned in pain, hoping for someone to do something about that. 

He recognized Bucky’s voice though, so he wasn’t too worried. 

Bucky sighed. There were some shuffling noises, and then the light dimmed.

“Here, try now,” Bucky said. 

Tony peeked. Still brighter than he wanted, but better. He forced his eyes open. He wasn’t in his bedroom at the Tower. He wasn’t in New York City at all, not with a palm fern in front of his face and a too wide, too bright blue sky beyond the leaves. 

Tony felt the sand underneath his fingertips. 

Oh right. He’d been on a mission. 

And a mission meant no water on the nightstand and no access to painkillers that would help his headache. No JARVIS to turn the lights down either, because Bucky was right - JARVIS couldn’t directly turn down the sun on command, which was probably for the best. 

“Where’s my suit?” Tony rasped.

“Went down with the plane, I guess. I thought getting you out was more important.”

Tony tried to roll his eyes but stopped at the flash of pain. 

“Recap?” Tony covered his eyes and tried to sit up. He laid back down again, head throbbing and stomach twisting. “And what do we have for supplies?”

“First, drink.” 

Something rough touched Tony’s lips. Tony squinted and saw that Bucky held a curved piece of bark to Tony’s mouth. Tony grabbed it from Bucky, and craned his neck to drink down the mouthful of water the bark held. 

It wasn’t even close to enough, and Tony licked his lips. It was a poor choice. His lips were dry and cracked with salt, and it only made him thirstier. 

Bucky grimaced. “Haven’t had time to carve anything decent yet. Here’s another mouthful, and I’ll go get more.” 

Bucky handed over another piece of curved bark, and Tony took another swallow of water. 

“Where?” Tony gestured with the bark. 

“Dug a well as best I could in the middle of our vacation home. Haven’t seen a spring, or any creature lively enough that would suggest another water source. Small-ish island, but should have enough of a water lens to hold us awhile.”

Plane, sand, sun. Tony’s brain was slow and sluggish, and he didn’t like how exposed he felt. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help his mind get back to its usual speed. 

He and Bucky were stuck on an island- without a plane, without the Iron Man suit, which severely limited their resources. 

“Does this mean we succeeded in our mission?” Tony asked. 

Bucky laughed. “Think so. Doesn’t mean I’m pleased that Hydra got the jump on us somehow.”

Tony didn’t even know how Hydra had done it. He should’ve been in the suit, should’ve been prepared, but Tony had wanted to lounge around in shorts and a T-shirt like Bucky had been. Natasha and Steve had the responsibility of escorting Hydra’s target scientist to safety in another jet, all Tony and Bucky had been was the distraction. Tony didn’t know why the proximity alarm hadn’t sounded, but he maybe should’ve been paying more attention to the skies then what joke to tell next to make Bucky laugh. 

Hopefully they didn’t have to pay for Tony’s inattention with their lives. 

“Relax,” Bucky said, his voice calm. 

Tony always enjoyed the sight of Bucky, but laying back with his eyes closed and listening to the sound of Bucky’s voice was also incredibly sexy. Even in pain, Tony appreciated it.

“We didn’t end up too far off course during the crash,” Bucky continued. 

Tony wouldn’t know. He didn’t remember anything after the initial explosion. 

“At worst, no one notices until we miss the rendezvous, but I’d say that four or five days tops we see a rescue. That’s worst case scenario. Most likely we get picked up tomorrow or the day after, and we don’t even have local wildlife to fight off.”

Tony smiled. “I like your optimism. Didn’t expect that from you.”

“That’s because you hear me arguing with Steve,” Bucky pointed out. “ _ Steve _ expects things to go right, so you gotta point out the flaws.  _ You _ think of everything that could go wrong and forget that you’ve got a team that’s almost as smart as you and they’re going to come after you.”

“That’s not - I don’t -”

“Actually, they have JARVIS with them, so maybe combined that means they  _ are _ smarter than you,” Bucky mused.

“Hey!” Tony protested. He wasn’t sure what to argue, though. He had been thinking about whether they could just rely on the team to come get them, or if they needed an alternative plan to get off the island or at least a more long-term shelter. “...go get me water, water boy.”

Bucky chuckled, gathered the pieces of bark, and walked away. 

Tony raised himself up on his elbows and viewed their surroundings. Bucky must have dragged him up the beach, into a shady spot where the sand transitioned into trees and bushes. The bright blue water of the Caribbean was stretched out in front of him, sparkling in the sun, and it would be a gorgeous vacation on paradise island if only Tony had chosen to be marooned on there for a few days. As it was, all Tony could see was what was missing - no ships, no planes, no  _ people _ . 

No, Bucky was right. The team would come stage a rescue and probably laugh at them, letting themselves get blown up by Hydra. All Tony and Bucky had to do was survive the next couple of days and they’d be fine. 

Tony sat up and tried to pull himself back so he could lean against a tree. Fire spiked up his leg, the dull throbbing turning into a roar that raced up his nerves, and Tony froze. He grit his teeth as he let the pain wash over him. 

Broken, he decided. Something down there was definitely broken. Probably his ankle, which was not great.

Tony clenched his fists and slid himself back until he could prop himself up against a tree. The pain set his teeth on edge, but he refused to succumb. He’d had worse, after all. Being marooned on a Caribbean island for a few days was nothing compared to being trapped for three months in an Afghani cave, right?

Even if he had a broken ankle, an unreliable water source, and no communication with the team. 

“Hey, don’t be stupid, you shouldn’t be moving with that,” Bucky chided as he hurried back. He handed the bark pieces that were topped up with water to Tony, then knelt by Tony’s broken ankle. “I think you got smacked with some debris in the explosion. Your ankle is broken and maybe the end of your tibia too but I can’t tell without feeling you up which seems more painful than it’s worth knowing. Doesn’t make any difference, really. I meant to get you in a splint, but -”

Tony swallowed the mouthfuls of water that Bucky had brought him. 

“The well was more important,” Tony finished for Bucky, handing the bark back to him. “Yeah, you were right.”

This ‘vacation’ was going to be much more difficult with a broken ankle and no painkillers, but at least Tony had Bucky. 

And if this experience did come down to being too similar to Afghanistan, then it was Tony’s turn to sacrifice himself for someone else, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

Bucky smiled at him, wide and carefree. Tony wondered if this maybe did qualify as a actual vacation for Bucky.

“I’ll start looking for splints,” Bucky said. “You don’t move. Relax for once in your life, Tony Stark. Enjoy the view!”

Tony laughed in disbelief as he watched Bucky jog back into the trees. 


End file.
